These floors are talkative
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: That's what started it, really. After glaring at him for the rest of the party with dark eyes and then practically dragging him to the car afterwards, Chris started finding ways to push Josh to the breaking point. It was like a secret game that only they knew about.


Chris was a fucking tease.

Over the course of their relationship, Josh realized that Chris was _really_ good at one thing: always finding a way to turn him on in the most inopportune moments. Chris has practically made a game out of trying to push Josh's buttons when they both knew Josh could do nothing about it. It was infuriating.

The first time it happened, Josh wasn't that phased. It hadn't been a game at the time, but it was probably Josh's reaction that inspired Chris to continue this trend of trying to push him over the edge every time they ended up in a social situation where neither of them could sneak away. Chris had always been a tease, even before he and Josh got together, but the older boy always found himself falling victim to one of Chris's cruel games. Well, Josh thought they were cruel. Chris thought they were hilarious.

The first time it happened, they were at one of Mike's famous "End of the School Year" parties, surrounded by their friends and about a hundred classmates lucky enough to get an invitation. Even though the crowd of people swarmed around him, Josh found himself alone, outside, holding a drink in his hand and watching his friends drunkenly push each other into the pool. Night had fallen long ago, but the many party lights strung over the pool and around the patio offered quite enough light for the party.

Bringing the drink to his lips, he watched as his sister's friends, Emily and Sam, laughed hysterically as Hannah climbed out of the pool. She was blushing and her clothes were soaking wet, as if she'd just been pushed in. Mike stood a few feet away with a smirk on his face, as if enjoying watching his friends make fools of themselves. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Chris standing a few feet away from him. Josh always seemed to notice when Chris was near him, as if the blonde radiated something that made Josh's heart flutter without realizing it. Josh turned to the side to look at him, eyes widening as he looked at Chris. The blonde boy was shirtless, wearing swimming trunks in several shades of green and white. His eyes loitered so long on Chris's chest that it took Josh several moments to meet the boy's eyes and realize that Chris was watching him with a mischievous look in his green eyes.

"What?" Josh asked suspiciously, and narrowed his eyes as Chris stepped closer to him and took the drink from his hand. Tipping his head back, Chris took several long gulps from the drink and then handed the almost-empty cup back to Josh, pointedly licking his lips when he made eye contact with the brunette.

Chris swiveled his head around to make sure no one was looking, and leaned towards the side of Josh's head, until his lips barely grazed Josh's ear. "I want you to watch me get soaking wet." Chris whispered in his ear, a smile playing on his lips as Josh shivered in response.

Before Josh could verbally respond, Chris turned away and stepped to the edge of the pool. He reached down to test the water with his finger tips before casting a glance over his shoulder at Josh. With a wink, he knelt down and slipped into the water. He was submerged for several heartbeats before he broke the surface and slid his hands over his face, wiping away the water and slicking his hair back. The water sparkled on Chris's shoulders and dripped down his chest, and Josh felt the breath catch in his throat.

He spent the rest of the party in one of the patio chairs with his legs tightly crossed.

That's what started it, really. After glaring at him for the rest of the party with dark eyes and then practically dragging him to the car afterwards, Chris started finding ways to push Josh to the breaking point. It was like a secret game that only they knew about.

The game typically consisted of Chris and Josh being at a social event, whether it be a party, a movie, dinner, or hanging out with their friends. Chris would whisper in his boyfriend's ear how _badly_ he wanted Josh. He would leave to get a drink or go to the bathroom and send Josh a racy text that usually read something like _I want your lips on my neck_ or _I want to hear you moan_. One of Chris's personal favorites was a simple gesture between them that no one else questioned - like absently stroking the hair on the back of Josh's head, and then tugging on it when no one was looking.

He always found it especially satisfying when Josh cracked. He could see it in his boyfriend's eyes when Josh had finally been pushed over the edge. His green eyes would darken and Josh wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off Chris. He would tense, usually clutching his fists until his knuckles turned white in an attempt to control himself. He would shudder under Chris's touches and bite his lip until it bled. It wouldn't be long afterwards until they both excused themselves from the party or dinner and hooked up in the bathroom or the back of Chris's car.

Chris was a fucking tease, and he knew it.

Eventually Josh built up a resistance towards the more mild teasing - like the racy texts, caresses when no one was looking, and Chris's unsolicited whispering. He would just smile and shake his head, and Chris realized that he would have to try harder.

So he did.

They were sitting at a dimly lit diner around the corner from campus one, sitting at one of those booths in the corner that curved so several people could sit. Josh sat on the end of the table, with Chris sitting so close that theirs thighs pressed together. The rest of their friends sat around them, slightly buzzed and loudly talking about the latest campus gossip.

They had just come from one of Matt's football games at the high school, winning by a landslide. Even though most of the older ones were in college, Matt, Jess, Hannah, and Beth were still seniors at the high school they'd all gone to.

Josh rested his elbow on the table, pretending to be interested as Mike tried to give Matt advice for hooking up with one of the cheerleaders, practically leaning halfway across the table as he did so. Matt was rolling his eyes, and Beth sat with her arms crossed next to him, looking rather perturbed. It didn't take a genius to know she had an innocent schoolgirl crush on Matt, but Josh knew she would do better than a brainless jock. Matt was nice, but he was dumber than dirt.

Anyway, the _real_ crushing going on was Hannah's obvious adoration for Mike. She practically was staring at him with heart eyes, which went unnoticed by the receptor. Emily was scowling across the table at her, but Hannah took no notice.

Josh felt Chris nudge him with his elbow, and looked over to see the blonde roll his eyes dramatically. In the low light, Josh still caught the gleam in his friend's blue eyes. He was distracted from Chris as the waitress stepped up to their table, passing plates of food to him and his friends.

As everyone was distracted by the arrival of their food, Josh felt a hand lightly grip his leg just above the knee. The fabric of his jeans crumpled under the touch, and Josh didn't need to look to know that it was Chris. Pointedly ignoring the blonde, he picked up his glass of soda, wishing it was something stronger. As the glass met his lips, he felt Chris slide his hand slightly higher, and a few drops of the drink dripped onto his chin and made him sputter.

Luckily, everyone else was too busy listening to Jess's latest fling with one of Matt's teammates to notice. Josh strained to pay attention, noticing the jealous gleam in Matt's eyes as Jess dove into her story. He knew that Matt and Jess were close, being some of the youngest in their group, but he'd never thought that Matt might have feelings for the blonde girl.

Chris's hand slid higher, reaching the middle of Josh's thigh, and he tightened his grip, causing Josh to gasp in response. Turning his head to the side, Josh meant to glare at Chris but was caught off-guard by the look on Chris's eyes. Chris was staring at him with the same look that he gave Josh every time he leaned over the brunette and told him he loved him as he pinned Josh's hands above his head and left him with bruises in his inner thighs. Josh realized he was staring at Chris, whose expression had changed to that of an amused grin, and he looked away quickly, feeling his cheeks flush.

Thank God the restaurant was so dimly lit.

Josh _tried_ to focus on the conversation of their friends, he really did. He never wanted Chris to win too easily. He wanted Chris to work for it. But God, those eyes got him. His vision was clouded with thoughts of Chris gripping his thighs and sucking on his neck, and he realized his breathing had grown uneven.

Chris was such a _fucking_ tease.

If he wasn't feeling tense enough, Josh felt his entire body grow rigid as Chris's hand inched higher, reaching the dip between Josh's thighs, which were now pressed tightly together. He felt Chris's thumb tease the belt loops of his jeans, and felt his breath catch in his throat as that thumb reached under the hem of his shirt and brushed against his hot skin.

Josh had to keep his hands under the table because he was clenching them so hard that the group would _definitely_ notice. He knew that he and Chris had never verbally come out to the group about their relationship, but he knew they'd guessed. He wasn't in the mood to confirm their guesses once they realized Chris was basically palming him under the table.

Josh was focusing _so damn hard_ at controlling himself that he hardly realized Chris had released his grip on his thigh and almost leapt out of his seat when he felt Chris toy with the zipper of his jeans. Josh shoved Chris away with his elbow, casting him a furious glance and furrowing his brows when he was met with Chris practically _cackling_.

It wasn't until Chris leaned over until his lips brushed against Josh's ear and whispered "I know you want me so bad." that Josh finally cracked. Under the table where none of their friends would see, Josh gripped the fabric of Chris's shirt so tight that the blonde practically doubled over. The gleam in his eyes told Josh that Chris knew he'd cracked.

Releasing his shirt, Josh stood up from the table, hitting it with his hip and making all the dishes rattle noisily. Hoping he dim light hid his beet red cheeks, Josh cleared his throat, though he'd already gotten everyone's attention by rattling the entire table.

"Chris is, uh, gonna take me home." He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck and stumbling backwards as Chris stood from the table and towered over him. "Hannah, Beth - do you mind getting a ride home from Sam or Emily?"

"No problem." Beth assured him as Hannah was too busy drooling over Mike to answer.

Josh allowed Chris to usher him out of the restaurant, both of them not noticing the knowing looks exchanged between Emily, Sam, and Beth as soon as their backs were turned.

Since the college campus was only a block away from the diner, it didn't take long for the two to arrive outside of the dorm building. The short walk home had consisted mostly of Josh calling Chris an "asshole" and a "fucking tease" and Chris scoffing in response. It was late, and a weekend, so most of the residents were either already in their rooms or off at some party-or-other. Josh found himself basically splitting hairs as Chris purposely took an agonizingly long time to fish his keycard out of his pocket and unlock the main door.

As soon as the lock clicked, Josh swung the door open and stepped inside, blinking against the harsh light of the hallway. He heard Chris follow him in and heard the door click shut before turning to face the blonde. Chris gave him a long look before holding out his hand, where a brass key dangled from his fingertips. Josh took the key and started down the hallway, turning it over in his hand. He wasn't sure why, but Chris always made him unlock the door to Chris's dorm room.

Josh stopped in front of their dorm room, shaking his head with a smile at the message written on the white board attached to the door. _Be done by 2 - E._ Even though they'd never _formally_ come out to the group, it seemed like Emily knew before Josh and Chris had even officially gotten together. Given that Mike was Chris's roommate, it was nice of her to keep him away so Chris and Josh could have some time to themselves. Josh realized this would probably be much easier if he hadn't dropped out and roomed with Chris, but what was the fun in that?

As soon as the lock clicked open, Josh felt Chris grab him by the hips and shove him into the room. In one swift motion, the door was locked behind them and Chris had him shoved up against the brown panels of the door. Josh now remembered why Chris always made him unlock the door first.

Chris let his hands slide from Josh's hips to his waist, where he tightened his grip and shoved Josh harder against the door. He pressed their lips together, feeling Josh bite hungrily at his lip. He kept a far enough distance and a tight enough grip that their hips didn't touch, and he felt Josh struggle against him to get _any_ kind of friction.

"Come _on_ , Chris." Josh groaned, breaking away from the kiss to frown at the blonde. He gasped as Chris tugged at the hem of his shirt, and raised his arms so he could pull it easier over his head. The air in the room was cold, and Josh felt his stomach clench against the sudden change in temperature. He felt Chris's hands resume their position on his waist, fingernails biting into his skin that was turning red under his grip. He let out a deep moan as Chris's teeth tugged at the skin on his jaw, slowly moving lower until the blonde sucked on the crook of his neck.

Within moments, both boys had moved from the door to stand over Chris's bed that was wedged up against the wall, stumbling over miscellaneous junk on the floor. Josh moved to unzip his jeans, but yelped in surprise as Chris pushed him down onto the beds, the sheets billowing out under the sudden weight. Chris pulled his own shirt off and knelt down beside the bed, letting both hands graze the fabric over Josh's thighs. Josh's tensed as Chris hooked his fingers around the waist of his jeans, and slowly tugged them downwards. The cold air made the pressure in his underwear grow increasingly tighter, and Josh was all but whimpering as Chris finally pulled his jeans down from his knees.

Chris rubbed his hands over Josh's thighs, grinning as the boy tensed underneath his touch. He let his hands graze over the bump in Josh's underwear, grinning with satisfaction as Josh let out a throaty moan. He tugged at the tight fabric until Josh gasped against the cold air once more, but was quickly stifled as Chris took him in his mouth.

"God, Chris…" Josh groaned, gripping Chris's hair and tugging on it as he tensed against the motion of Chris's lips. His eyes were squeezed shut and he tilted his head back, his jaw agape as he tried to withstand the waves of feeling coming from his abdomen. A high pitched whine escaped his throat as Chris pulled off of him, and he opened his eyes to see the blonde boy looming over him.

At some point, Chris had removed the rest of his own clothing, and Josh had been too enveloped in feeling to notice. His eyes grew dark as Chris leaned over him, deliberately arching his hips so Josh would have no friction. He was still for so long that Josh felt a whine bubble in his throat, and he reached up to grab the back of Chris's neck.

"Come on, Chris." Josh pleaded, and Chris shook his head with a laugh. " _Please_."

Even though Chris was really good at teasing Josh, the brunette knew _exactly_ how to get Chris to crack as well. He knew the blonde wouldn't be able to resist if Josh looked up at him with doe eyes and a feeble "please" on his lips.

Chris leaned down and pressed their lips together, biting Josh's lower lip until the boy below him moaned. Positioning one hand on the side of Josh's torso to hold himself up, Chris used the other hand to reach down and pull Josh's leg up into his knee almost touched his chest. Josh gasped at the movement, but he quickly relaxed as Chris slipped his hand between them to stroke him, having been neglected after Chris stopped mid-blowjob.

Chris, breathing heavily as he and Josh gained rhythm, looked down at the brunette to see him with his eyes squeezed shut and head tilted back against the sheets. The sheets on either side of him were balled tightly in his fists, where his knuckles turned white. His lip was bleeding - from biting it himself or from when Chris bit it, he wasn't sure - and his mouth was hanging open as deep moans escaped from his throat. A line of sweat beaded along his hairline, and his cheeks were flushed red as heavy breathes made his chest heave. Chris leaned down to plant kisses along Josh's neck, but quickly lifted himself up again so he could watch Josh as he finished.

Josh released his grip on the sheets and lifted his arms until his hands reached around Chris to rest on the hot skin of his back. Chris gasped as he felt Josh dig his fingernails into his skin, drawing tight lines in his skin where Josh's nails dug deep. Seeing Josh _lose it_ beneath him and feeling his nails digging into his skin, Chris felt himself get pushed over the edge. Josh's stomach clenched beneath him and Chris knew that he had reached the breaking point as well. Letting go of Josh's dick between them, Chris placed his now free hand on the other side of Josh's torso, holding himself up as his back arched as he finished. A low moan from Josh told him that the other boy had finished as well, and Chris let himself fall onto the bed beside him.

Josh lay next to him for several long moments, catching his breath with his eyes closed and cheeks red. Chris couldn't help but stare at him, reveling in the way he could make Josh feel such a way. As their breathing slowed, Chris mustered the energy to push himself off of the bed and grab a clean towel from the floor beside it. As he cleaned up, he caught Josh's eye and realized that the boy had been watching him. Josh was silent for a few moments, watching Chris clean up, before speaking.

"God, Chris…" He breathed, blinking slowly as if he barely had the energy, "I fucking love you."

Tossing the towel to the side, Chris crawled back onto the bed, pressing his chest against Josh's bare shoulder. Raising his hand, he brushed a lock of hair away from Josh's forehead and placed a gentle kiss on his cheekbone. "I love you too. I've loved you for my entire life."

The boys ended up cuddled in the bed, clad in clean clothes from Chris's closet. Chris was lying on his back with one arm draped over his stomach and the other wrapped around Josh, who had his head resting on the blonde's chest. Josh quickly fell asleep, and Chris found himself lulled by the sound of Josh's soft snores.

Several hours later, a drunken Mike, lead by only a slightly buzzed Emily, stumbled into the dark dorm. The lights were off and Emily left a babbling Mike in the doorway as she stepped inside. Before she could flip the switch of one of the desk lamps, her attention was grabbed by a muffled snore from Chris's bed.

In the darkness, she could just barely make out the two shapes in the bed. They were in the same positions they had fallen asleep in, and Emily found herself with a knowing smile on her face. She watched as Chris smiled in his sleep, rubbing his thumb on Josh's shoulder where his hand was resting. Turning away, she headed back towards the door, where Mike was leaning against the frame and dozing slightly.

"Come on, Mike. Let's go to my room." She whispered, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the room. "My bed is bigger, anyway."

"Wha..?" Mike asked, but was too drunk to struggle as Emily pulled him down the hallway, letting the dorm door shut as he left.


End file.
